the_harry_potterfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvolo Gaunt
- Chapter 10 (The House of Gaunt) |marital=SeparatedAlthough it is known that his partner, the mother of his children, was not living with them throughout Morfin and Merope's childhood, it is unknown whether she was deceased or had simply left them, or indeed if she and Marvolo had been a couple to begin with. |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=Short |hair=Grey |eyes=Bright brown |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Salazar Slytherin *Corvinus Gaunt *Marvolo Gaunt *Merope Gaunt *Tom Riddle *Voldemort |hidem=Hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Slytherin |loyalty= }} Mr Marvolo Gaunt was a British pure-blood wizard, father to Morfin and Merope Gaunt and grandfather to Lord Voldemort. Biography Early life Marvolo Gaunt was born into the pure-blood House of Gaunt, one of the last living descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Centuries of inbreeding to maintain blood purity caused a vein of mental instability and financial poverty to flourish in the family; this lack of sense coupled with a liking of grandeur ensured that the family fortune, a significant amount, was squandered several generations before Marvolo's birth, something he was resentful of. It can be presumed that Marvolo, like the rest of the Gaunts, attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; if so, he was sorted into Slytherin House, like his ancestors. Adulthood Sometime after graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Marvolo fell in love, presumably with a cousin or similarly close relation of his. They had two children together, Morfin and Merope, who were raised solely by their father. Marvolo was explosive and violent, and treated his daughter like a servant. His abuse of her led to her magical abilities diminishing, and he branded her a Squib, further lowering her morale and her ability. On the other hand, Marvolo was neglectful to his son Morfin, and allowed him to run free through the neighbouring village of Little Hangleton, frequently cursing the Muggles there and causing a great deal of trouble for the Ministry. In August of 1925, the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, Bob Ogden, travelled to the Gaunt shack to confront Marvolo about his son's actions. Ogden attempted to disregard his shock and disgust at Marvolo's treatment of his daughter and offence at his pure-blood supremacy, and read out Ogden's sentence, but before he could finish, Tom Riddle Senior rode by. The Gaunts began speaking in rapid Parseltongue, whereupon it was revealed by Morfin that Merope was madly in love with the Muggle and frequently hung out the window to look at him. Marvolo tried to strangle Merope, but was forced away with a Revulsion Jinx cast by Ogden. Morfin retaliated by hexing Ogden indiscriminately; the Ministry employee ran away, Apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within fifteen minutes. Marvolo tried to fight them, but was quickly arrested and sentenced to six months in Azkaban for injuring three Ministry employees. Physical appearance With his long arms, broad shoulders, short stature and short, scrubby hair, Marvolo was said to greatly resemble an aged and powerful monkey. His skin was extremely wrinkled and his eyes were a vivid, bright brown. Personality and traits Marvolo was arrogant and self-centred, vain and opinionated. He was aggressive and explosively angry, and almost constantly confrontational. He believed very strongly in the purity of blood, and despised anyone who was half-blood or less; he was of the opinion that due to his purity of blood, he had higher rights than others. He was also shown to be quite sexist, using his daughter as a slave and frequently abusing her. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Deceased